


Smug

by Wallwalker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anger, Community: fic_promptly, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one should ever be that smug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smug

Every time Jack saw that little smile on Miranda's face, she wanted to reach out and tear it off.

No one should ever be that smug. No one who willingly and happily worked for a group like Cerberus should ever smile like they were the best in the goddamned world and couldn't do anything wrong. She'd heard how Miranda talked, like Cerberus was going to save every human everywhere. She talked like they were necessary, and no one ever talked about what they did to get there.

She was maybe a little sorry that none of the other kids had survived. Not because she really wanted to deal with any of them - she sure as hell didn't want to see any of their faces unless she was going to get the chance to cave it in with a biotic kick to the teeth. But throwing Miranda into the middle of them, locking the door behind her and telling her that this was what Cerberus had done would make it worth it.

But the others were dead, and Jack was more than powerful enough to handle her. And someday, when this was over, she'd wipe that smug smile off her face.


End file.
